Momentum
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: Meteoritos podem realizar desejos, mas nenhum dos dois precisa deles. Eles já possuem o que almejam. Shounen Ai, Jet/Zuko. Quinta fic para a Jetko Week. Presente especial para Peeh Brandebuque. Flufflet.


**Momentum**

**X o X o X o X**

**Resumo: **_Meteoritos podem realizar desejos, mas nenhum dos dois precisa deles. Eles já possuem o que almejam. _

**Ship: **_Jet/Zuko, Jetko._

**Categoria: **_Romance/Friendship._

**Disclaimer: **_Avatar - The Last Airbender pertence a Michael Dante Dimartino e Brian Konietzko, os enrustidos. Mas essa fic é minha._

**Avisos: **_Insinuação de Shounen Ai, relacionamento homossexual masculino. Não gosta não leia. Presente para Peeh Brandebuque. Flufflet._

**Palavra-chave: **_Momentum._

**Canção: **_Falling Slowly - Glen Hansard & Marketa Irglova._

**X o X o X o X**

O céu ganhava tons escuros com a chegada do pôr-do-sol, proporcionando uma bela visão do lento advento do anoitecer. À sombra de uma faia situada no alto de um monte dois jovens encontravam-se preguiçosamente deitados lado a lado, contemplando a gradual mudança de cores. Em um diálogo essencialmente mudo trocavam poucas palavras, num silêncio pautado por quietude e camaradagem.

"Hey, Jet.", chamou um rapaz de pele clara, cabelos morenos e uma marca de queimadura em seu rosto. "Você deveria parar de gazetear as aulas, vai acabar se dando mal.". O rapaz de pele morena e bagunçados cabelos castanhos deu de ombros, sentando-se e sendo imitado pelo outro.

"E você, Zuko?", perguntou fitando-o de soslaio, folha de capim nos lábios e um sorriso matreiro.

"Alguém precisa ficar de olho em você.", foi a vez de Zuko dar de ombros. O sorriso zombeteiro de Jet aumentou.

"Sinto-me tocado, Sr. Certinho, mas não quero você comigo à força."

"Estou aqui por que quero.", rebateu Zuko.

"Então não reclame.", devolveu Jet.

Calaram-se novamente. Aquele era o lugar favorito dos dois, para onde iam quando matavam aula ou estavam entediados. Tendo toda a cidade como vista os dois falavam bobagens, riam e subiam nos galhos da imensa árvore, comendo quitutes afanados da cozinha da escola. Certa vez arrumaram um maço de cigarros e uma garrafa de Whiskey e ficaram durante toda uma tarde tossindo e rindo do outro, olhos lacrimejantes e garganta seca enquanto tragavam atrapalhadamente a fumaça e bebiam o líquido ardente. Aquela única experiência desastrosa fora suficiente para os dois.

As estrelas apareciam aos poucos, como se o céu acendesse suas luzes apenas com o adormecer do Sol. O firmamento ia ganhando mais vivacidade a cada minuto, salpicando o negror celeste de luzes e cores. E sob a faia os dois, ainda uniformizados, assistiam ao soberbo espetáculo da natureza.

"Hey, Lee.". Zuko sentiu os pêlos de sua nuca se eriçarem ao ouvir tal nome ser proferido. Jet sempre lhe causava aquela sensação estranha ao chamá-lo por aquele apelido. "Sabe por que quis vir aqui hoje?"

"Nós sempre viemos aqui.", falou Zuko como se aquilo fosse óbvio. Aquele local era o lugar particular dos dois, onde podiam ser eles mesmos, sem reprimendas, onde podiam dar asas à imaginação e voarem livres. Jet balançou a cabeça.

"Hoje eu quero te mostrar uma coisa especial.", falou com uma estranha animação em sua voz. Zuko franziu a sobrancelha, questionante. "Você verá.", limitou-se a dizer.

Zuko percebeu que não conseguiria arrancar nada do outro, voltando a observar os milhares de pontos brilhantes como se vaga-lumes pairassem sobre um lago em uma noite de Lua cheia. O céu estrelado parecia as profundezas escuras do oceano iluminado por pequenas luzes. O rapaz deixou a mente vagar, sentindo sua consciência mergulhar no infinito. Uma sensação de leveza e plenitude o arrebatava, lançando-o em um enorme bem-estar.

"Lee, acorde!", o tom de voz excitado de Jet e as sacudidelas que ele lhe dava trouxeram Zuko de volta à realidade. "Vai começar a qualquer momento!"

O rapaz endireitou-se, ligeiramente confuso, esperando por sabe-se lá o quê.

Então começou. Primeiro, algumas faíscas, que gradualmente transformaram-se em dezenas, centenas e milhares delas. Uma série de faiscantes riscos opalinos varria velozmente os céus, riscando a abóbada celeste em milhares de direções diferentes. Os olhos ambarinos de Zuko se arregalaram, e sua boca entreabriu-se em uma exclamação muda de surpresa. Uma chuva de meteoritos! Agora as horas de espera pareciam óbvias. Tentou dizer algo, mas as palavras morriam em sua garganta. Ao seu lado Jet olhava o espetáculo e sorria.

"Faça um pedido, Lee.", sussurrou o moreno. Zuko olhou bem para as infinidades de estrelas cadentes que sumiam em segundos. Ele tinha vários desejos, e poderia pedir pela realização de todos eles com aquela chuva estelar. Mas eram apenas desejos banais, e para ele era tolice desperdiçar a poeira estelar com eles.

O extraordinário show durou mais alguns minutos, encerrando-se tão subitamente como havia começado.

"Foi fantástico.", falou Zuko após um tempo. "Obrigado, Jet."

"Sabia que você ia gostar", respondeu ele deitando-se e apoiando sua cabeça no colo do outro. Zuko assentiu.

"Foi uma das coisas mais bonitas que eu já vi.", disse ajeitando-se entre as raízes da árvore.

"O que você pediu?", ouviu Jet perguntar depois de alguns minutos.

"Os desejos não se realizam se você os conta."

"Bobagem", retrucou Jet, "Basta a pessoa querer contá-los.". Zuko encolheu os ombros.

"Não pedi nada, em todo o caso.", falou calmamente. Jet pareceu chocado.

"O quê?! Você não pediu_ nada_? Oh, Lee!", gemeu angustiado, "Como você deixou uma oportunidade dessas passar?"

"Você acredita mesmo que meteoritos podem realizar desejos?", perguntou Zuko com ar divertido.

"Mas é claro! Eu já tive um grande desejo realizado por um deles!"

"É mesmo? Qual?", perguntou Zuko curioso. O silêncio fez com que ele erguesse os olhos para Jet, espantando-se ao vê-lo com as maçãs do rosto ligeiramente avermelhadas e olhando fixamente para o alto. Nenhum dos dois disse nada por mais um bom tempo.

"Eu também acredito", disse por fim o jovem de cabelos pretos, "Mas não tenho nenhum pedido para ser atendido.". Foi a vez de Jet fitá-lo com curiosidade.

"Nenhum?", perguntou com incredulidade.

"Nenhum importante."

"..."

"Eu já tenho o que eu mais desejo."

"E o que é?"

A pergunta ficou no ar, esperando por uma resposta que nunca veio com palavras. Zuko enrubesceu ligeiramente, voltando seus olhos dourados para o céu. Logo foi imitado por Jet. Os dois ostentavam sorrisos tímidos, porém de um prazeroso triunfo. As mãos que estavam levemente encostadas se entrelaçaram timidamente.

Um novo diálogo ausente de palavras começava entre os dois, mas dessa vez algo a mais estava presente, saindo do peito dos dois e irrompendo com força o silêncio.

**Acta Est fabula**

**N/A: **_Eu simplesmente AMEI escrever isso! Acho que finalmente estou plenamente satisfeito com o resultado de uma das fics da Jetko Week, e essa certamente entrou para o rol dos meus xodós. _

_Peeh, dessa vez posso te oferecer um presente com a certeza de que realmente gostei do que te fiz e finalmente lhe oferto algo à altura. Espero que goste dela, pois foi feita pensando em você. S2_

**Reviews? 83**


End file.
